1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catadioptric imaging lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Photographic lenses used in, for instance, cameras in the known art include catadioptric imaging lenses deemed advantageous in that they assure good correction of chromatic aberration while enabling system miniaturization. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H11-212132 discloses a catadioptric imaging lens that includes a concave reflecting mirror and a convex reflecting mirror disposed along a single optical axis extending on a straight line, and is configured as an optical system achieving rotational symmetry relative to the optical axis.